


Feathers

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Lost World [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Drabble, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watches the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

Joe stood on his balcony and stretched his wings, watching as the sun made its way over the treetops. He could hear the jungle waking up around him. The sun broke through the mist and made his rainbow-coloured feathers shimmer. He took a deep breath of the rain-scented air and launched himself off the balcony to soar on the early morning thermals as they rose over the rainforest. He flapped his wings lazily and then let the currents take him. The sun rose further, and more winged forms filled the sky as the tribe greeted the new day.


End file.
